Vs. Dialga and Palkia
Vs. Dialga and Palkia is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 3/13/2018. Story Ian, Dawn and Conway run out of the Galactic HQ, revealing they are in Veilstone City. Dawn: Veilstone City? Conway: We’ve gone quite a long way. The screeching of tires occurs, as a jeep drives towards them. It does a sharp turn to a park, revealing Cynthia is driving. Dawn: Cynthia? Cynthia: You guys? Did you just come from Team Galactic’s HQ? Ian: It’s empty now. Cynthia: Get in. I know where they’re going. The three get into the jeep, as Cynthia speeds off. She speeds out of the city, heading towards Mt. Coronet. Conway: Mt. Coronet? Cynthia: Ever since Team Galactic stole the Lustrous Orb, I’ve been in contact with Looker of the IPA. International Pokémon Agency. He’s determined that they are looking for a location called the Spear Pillar on Mt. Coronet. Dawn: Spear Pillar? Ian: (Doing something on his phone) Considered to be the birthplace of the legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. Cynthia: I believe that they learned of its location from ruins on Iron Island. Ian: (Putting phone away) And the key they found at the Solaceon Ruins must open the way. The meteorites they took helped to create the Red Chain. Conway: That doesn’t explain the Adamant and Lustrous Orb. Cynthia: Most likely to power them up once summoned. Dawn: Either way, we won’t be able to get there in time in a jeep. Cynthia: We can ride Garchomp the rest of the way. Conway: I don’t think the four of us will be able to all ride it. Ian: We won’t need to. Pull over. Cynthia pulls to a stop, as Ian reaches into his bag. He pulls out the Eon Flute, and plays an A major scale. Conway: Since when do you have a flute? Cynthia: Is that, the Eon Flute? Latias: Cawww! The group looks up, Ian grinning. Latias and Latios soar through the sky and stop besides them, Latias rubbing up to Ian. Ian pets her back, as he smirks. Conway and Dawn are speechless. Conway: Are those, Latios and Latias? Dawn: They’re beautiful! Ian: They’re also our ride. Come on. Ian mounts Latias, as she Levitates up in the air. Latios looks stern but offers his back to Conway and Dawn. They get on as Cynthia chooses Garchomp, riding on her as they fly off. End Scene At Mt. Coronet, Neptune leads an expedition, his Poliwrath striking the rock wall with Dynamic Punch. A door with engravings of Dialga and Palkia appear, Neptune cheering in delight. Neptune: OH YEAH! FOUND IT! Neptune pulls out the Spear Key, holding it up. The key resonates with the door, opening the way into a hallway that is all black and white. An airship arrives, with Cyrus, Charon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Sird coming out. Neptune: SIR! SUCCESS! Cyrus: Excellent. How is the prisoner? Neptune: IN OUR STORAGE! Cyrus: Good. You and Sird guard the entrance. I don’t want any surprises. Cyrus leads the others inside, as Neptune and Sird guard the doorway. In the ship that Neptune came in, Looker sneaks out, hiding behind a boulder yet peeking over. Looker: It’s worse than I imagined. I can’t wait for Cynthia, yet I don’t know what else I’ll be able to do. Sird’s eye glances over, Looker having to duck down. Sird walks towards that direction, while Neptune reacts to someone from the other direction. Neptune: HALT! WHO GOES THERE?! Sird turns, eyes widening as she sees Silver walking up with an Abomasnow. It has short chest hair, revealing it is Male. Silver: I’m looking for the one named Sird. Sird: (Grins) Hello sweetie. Silver: So it is you, Domino. Glad I was around. Abomasnow, Sheer Cold! Abomasnow glows light blue, as the ground around him begins to freeze over. Abomasnow fires it as an energy beam at them, freezing the area. Neptune and Sird duck into the doorway to avoid the attack. Silver: You can’t hide forever. Looker: Good show! Looker pops out, Silver looking interested. Silver: You Looker? Looker: Huh? How did you? Silver: A friend told me. Stars sparkle in the distance, as Latias, Latios and Garchomp fly in, as they shoot in through the doorway. Neptune and Sird are blown back, scowling as they face Silver and Looker blocking the doorway. Looker: I’m not the best battler, but I’ll help you out anyway I can! Croagunk, we’re on duty! Looker throws his Pokéball, choosing Croagunk. Croagunk: Cro! Silver: Heh. Croagunk, help out as well. Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing his Croagunk. Silver’s Croagunk: Gunk. Cyrus’ team makes it to the center of the Spear Pillar, with broken columns from ancient ruins. Mars, Jupiter and Saturn stand guard as Cyrus holds up the Red Chain. Cyrus: Dialga and Palkia! I summon thee! With this chain, I control you! You shall serve me and obey me! You shall create my new world for me as I see fit! Blue and pink portals form, as Dialga and Palkia come through it. They are both initially angry to see each other, when they are trapped in large Red Chains. They howl in pain as they try to break free. The distortion of time and space begins to occur. Cyrus: Now Charon! The Orbs! Charon brings out the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, as they are sucked into Dialga and Palkia. The two grow in size and power. Cyrus: Now! Destroy this world! Create it in my ideal image! Latias: Caw! The admins turn, seeing Latias, Latios and Garchomp approaching. Saturn: (Scoffs) Them again! Mars: We need to destroy them once and for all! Jupiter: Together! The admins choose Toxicroak, Purugly and Skuntank, the other three watching from above. Ian: Dawn, battle Skuntank. Conway, the Toxicroak. Cynthia, (Points at the Legendary Pokémon) start with them. Cynthia: (Dreamily) Dialga and Palkia. They are so miraculous. Ian: Lucario, Force Palm! Dawn: Rapidash, Fire Blast! Conway: Let’s test out my theory! Nosepass, Earth Power! The three throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Lucario charges at Purugly, the two colliding Force Palm and Body Slam. The burst of aura blasts Purugly back, defeating it. Mars: What?! Ian: (Smirks) Finally. Rapidash shoots Fire Blast, as Skuntank blocks it with Hyper Beam. Rapidash then crashes into Skuntank, knocking it back. Rapidash spins around, its hind legs glowing with brown energy as it gives Skuntank a rear kick and defeats it. Dawn: What move was that?! Cynthia: A High Horsepower! I didn’t know that a Rapidash could learn that! Nosepass stomps the ground as it drops down, golden cracks forming on the ground. The ground erupts with golden energy, it slamming into Toxicroak. Conway: Excellent! Nice shot! Nosepass: Nose! Nosepass glows pink, as it begins to evolve. Conway gasps in astonishment, as he checks his Pokétch. The magnetic wave reader is going off the chart, Conway giddy. Conway: No way! The magnetic field is strong even in this space! This is even better than I could’ve hoped! Nosepass finishes evolving into Probopass. Probopass: Probo! Conway: Now Probopass! Magnet Bomb! Probopass’ nose glows with silver energy. It releases a magnetic pulse wave, blasting Toxicroak back. Toxicroak fires a Sludge Bomb, which does no damage. Probopass releases another Earth Power, which defeats Toxicroak. Charon: Useless followers. I suppose it is time to take my leave. Charon creeps backwards, disappearing into the shadows. Cyrus: Dialga! Palkia! Destroy the intruders! Palkia’s pearl on its shoulder glows, creating pink energy around Palkia’s arm. It swings its arm, releasing a pink crescent energy blade that flies at Garchomp. Garchomp dodges Spacial Rend, as Dialga’s fins grow larger. Dialga opens its mouth, firing a large indigo beam for Roar of Time. Latios and Latias separate, letting Ian, Dawn and Conway off. Ian: We have to destroy the Red Chain. We can’t let this go on. Cyrus: I will not allow you to stop me! I shall create my new world order! Cynthia: In that case, let’s show off our new move! Garchomp, Draco Meteor! Ian: Latias, Mist Ball! Latios, Luster Purge! Lucario, Aura Sphere! Dawn: Rapidash, Fire Blast! Conway: Probopass, Magnet Bomb! Garchomp forms an orange energy meteor in her mouth, firing it as it breaks into dozens of smaller meteors. The Draco Meteor hits the chain on Dialga, as does Lucario’s Aura Sphere and Probopass’ Magnet Bomb. Mist Ball, Luster Purge and Fire Blast strike the chain on Palkia. They begin to crack, as the distortion of reality continues to break apart. The distorted space is now black, with red eyes peeking through. Dawn: It’s not enough! Azelf: Azeelf! Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie all appear, going behind Ian, Dawn and Conway respectively. Their red gems on their heads shine, as does the Red Chain in Cyrus’ hand. Cyrus: You think that this is enough to stop me?! Dialga, Palkia, stop them! Dialga fires Roar of Time while Palkia fires Spacial Rend. Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie fire gold energy rings, forming a shield with Extrasensory. They are blown back, as Ian, Dawn and Conway catch them in their arms. Dawn: Oh Mesprit! Are you okay? Conway: There there, Uxie. Thank you for your help. Ian: You ready for another go Azelf? The three Lake Spirits chirp with excitement, as they all float back up. Ian: In that case, together! Garchomp, Latios, Latias, Lucario, Rapidash, Probopass, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie attack again, slamming into the Red Chains on Dialga and Palkia. The Red Chain in Cyrus’ hand begins to crumble, him gasping at the revelation. Cyrus: Impossible! This should be indestructible! Cynthia: When you hold Pokémon against their will like this, then nothing is impossible! The Red Chain breaks in Cyrus’ hands, him astonished and dropping the pieces. The Red Chains on Dialga and Palkia break, as they both retreat as fast as they can through dimensional portals. The black distorted space remains in place. Cyrus: No! This world must be cleansed! I shall cleanse it! The shadowy form of Giratina appears through the Distortion Portal, grabbing Cyrus from behind. Cyrus screams as he is pulled into the Distortion World, the portal closing afterwards. Everything returns to normal, as everyone looks stunned and perplexed. Cynthia: (Squeals) Ah! That was Giratina! Dawn: That was, an anti-climatic ending. Sird: Sudowoodo, use Stone Edge! Sird’s Sudowoodo, with a small branch on her head, slams the ground with her arms. Glowing blue jagged stones break out of the ground, traveling towards Silver’s Abomasnow. Abomasnow fires Ice Beam to block it, but is still struck by Stone Edge. Neptune: POLIWRATH! HYDRO PUMP! Silver: Croagunk, take it! Then use Vacuum Wave! Looker: Croagunk, back it up! Poliwrath fires Hydro Pump, Silver’s Croagunk intercepting it. Croagunk shimmers with blue energy as he absorbs it. Both Croagunk inhales then exhales, though nothing is visible. The Vacuum Wave slams into Poliwrath, shoving it back. Charon arrives, getting behind Neptune. Charon: We have lost. Get me out of here. Neptune: YES SIR! MANTINE! Neptune returns Poliwrath and chooses Mantine. Sird: What are you doing?! Charon: Sorry about this newbie, but it’s time to part ways. Neptune and Charon get on Mantine’s back as it glides forward. Abomasnow fires Ice Beam as the Croagunk fire Vacuum Wave, with Mantine riding the shockwaves from them. It glides out of the cave and off the mountain, disappearing. Sird: Well, as long as that’s the game plan. Silver: Domino! You won’t escape! Sird: (Grins and smiles) See ya! Sudowoodo strikes the ground with Stone Edge, hiding Sird and Sudowoodo. Abomasnow blasts the spot with Sheer Cold, freezing over and breaking the rocks. Sird and Sudowoodo are gone. End Scene A police caravan puts Saturn, Mars and Jupiter in the back, arresting them. The others are gathered around. Looker: Cynthia, thank you so much for your help! Cynthia: Of course! But honestly, it was these kids here. Ian: Actually, I’d prefer if this wasn’t mentioned to anyone. Dawn: Pardon me? We just possibly saved the world. And you do not want anyone to know?! Conway: (Chuckles) He’s never been much for publicity. Ian: It’s more than that. The Pokémon Association almost banned me after the events in Hoenn. If they knew I could summon Latias and Latios here at will, they wouldn’t let me in. Cynthia: I can put in a good word for you. But I will keep it to myself. Looker: And the briefing for the IPA will remain classified. Speaking of which… Looker approaches Silver, crossing his arms. Looker: I’d like to ask you a few questions about that Domino girl. Silver: (Scowls) Fair enough. Dawn: (Slightly higher pitch) Silver, it was so kind of you to help out. Silver: (Smiles) Well, I only came cause Ian messaged me. Dawn: He did? Ian: Good thing, too. We might’ve had a harder time without him. Now, you ready? Dawn: Ready for what? Ian: (Pointing up) To finish your rite of passage. With Latias and Latios here, we can make it up to the higher levels of the mountain. And we can stick to your “itinerary.” Dawn: (Astonished) Th, thank you Ian. Silver, would you accompany us? Silver: Sorry, but I’ve got an interview apparently. I’ll catch up with you later. Cynthia: Hey Ian. After your trip here, I suggest you visit Wilma on Route 210. She’s the one who taught Garchomp Draco Meteor. Ian: Huh. That’ll be interesting. In the police transport, Saturn, Mars and Jupiter are devastated. Mars: (Heart broken) Sir Cyrus is, gone. Jupiter: What do we do now? Saturn: Nothing. Team Galactic, is over. Female Guard: Does it have to be? The three look through the bars at the female guard. She pulls her face off, revealing it to be Sird. The three admins gasp. Saturn: Sird? Sird: Is the name I went by with you. But I’m really… Sird removes her face again, revealing her to be Domino. Domino: Domino of Team Rocket. And my partner in crime… The male guard driving the transport removes his face mask, revealing it to be Brodie. Jupiter: You?! Saturn: This was a set up! Domino: Now here’s the deal. At the Solaceon Ruins, you left three Plates there to get that Spear Key. Three of them, three of you. Brodie here will take you there. You each give him one, you are welcomed into the ranks of Team Rocket. Saturn: (Suspicious) And if we refuse? Domino: Then you disappear. Main Events * Cyrus summons Dialga and Palkia to recreate the world, but is stopped. Cyrus is kidnapped by Giratina into the Distortion World. * Team Galactic is defeated. * Ian calls upon Latios and Latias again. * Dawn's Rapidash learns High Horsepower. * Conway's Nosepass evolves into Probopass and learns Magnet Bomb. * Silver is revealed to own an Abomasnow, which is Male. * Domino's Bonsly is revealed to have evolved into Sudowoodo, and is female. * Domino recruits Mars, Jupiter and Saturn into Team Rocket. Characters * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Cynthia * Looker * Silver Villains * Team Galactic ** Cyrus ** Neptune ** Mars ** Jupiter ** Saturn ** Charon ** Sird Pokémon * Latias (PT) * Latios (PT) * Lucario (Ian's) * Nosepass (Conway's, evolves) * Probopass (Conway's, newly evolved) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Garchomp (Cynthia's) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Abomasnow (Silver's) * Croagunk (Silver's) * Poliwrath (Neptune's) * Mantine (Neptune's) * Purugly (Mars') * Skuntank (Jupiter's) * Toxicroak (Saturn's) * Sudowoodo (Sird's) * Dialga * Palkia * Azelf * Mesprit * Uxie * Giratina Trivia * This ends the Team Galactic arc. * Due to the events of the episode, no Team Galactic member is taken into custody. * Domino's statement upon seeing Silver, "Hello sweetie" comes from Doctor Who, being the phrase that River Song says to the Doctor. * Probopass evolving is based off still being able to evolve it at the Spear Pillar in the games. * Rapidash learning High Horsepower is based off the fact the species could now learn it in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It was a late edition to the story. * Ian messaging Silver by phone helped Silver be on the lookout for Team Galactic. Though, he might've run into them on his own. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Eon Duo arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc